


blue kind of sus

by Gayerthebetter



Series: HB among us fics [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us), One Shot, Polus (Among Us), Short One Shot, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: short one shot about our favourite assassins ( and owl daddy ;) ) playing among us!
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: HB among us fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991497
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	blue kind of sus

EMERGENCY MEETING

(Moxxiee)  
Sir, what's going on?

(Millie)  
Boss are you okay?!

(moonlight)  
I almost finish my download, what the **** do you want?

(Horselovr)  
WHY ARR YOU FOLLLING ME?!?!

(Owldaddy)  
I'm keeping you safe!😘 If anyone even tries to kill you I'll make them regret it 😈

(Everyone)  
.....

(Horselovr)  
Vote him out

(Owldaddy)  
blitzy ☹️

Owldaddy was not the imposter


End file.
